Of Northwests and Pines-UP FOR ADOPTION-
by thefandomtrashcan
Summary: Preston wanted to have a son who would carry on the family name, and who would continue running his business empire. He was shocked to see he had a daughter. Desperate for a boy, he stole one from the nursery. The boy had hazel eyes, brown hair, and a strange birthmark in the shape of the big dipper. Years later, The boy's true identity was never challenged, until Mabel came along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello guys! This is my first fan fiction! I assure you, I tried my best, so it may not be that bad. Constructive criticism is welcome! (some spelling/grammar mistakes) (no pairings yet, though there may be some wen-dip in later chapters.)

Chapter 1

This was it.

This was the day they had been preparing for the last nine months.

Sarah and Robert pines had rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. They were going way over the speed limit, and had passed three red lights. But, right now, Robert could care less. They had to get to the hospital as quick as possible, and would worry about the tickets later.

Sarah was sitting in the passenger seat, despite her husband telling her she should lay down in the back seat. She was nervous, and a cold sweat ran down her forehead. She gasped as they ran over a speed bump. "Robert, try not to kill us before we actually get there!" "sorry dear!" Robert replied, still determined to reach their goal.

They had reached the hospital.

Robert practically kicked the car door down trying to get out. He helped his wife out and carried her across the parking lot, all the way to the front door. They came through the door quickly, and walked to the front desk. Robert had an alert, urgent, exited look in his eye, while Sarah had beads of sweat on her forehead, with a look of unknowing, and happiness plastered on her face. "Name?" the receptionist said. "Pines" Robert replied with a gasp. The receptionist surveyed the couple before her. The gasping, panting, yet pure excitement and joy made her know what was happening: they were having a baby. The surrounding nurses quickly caught on with this, and escorted them to a room.

* * *

Priscilla and Preston Northwest were rich, fancy snobs who were staying in California for a visit. Priscilla said she wanted to move to Beverly hills one day and buy the most expensive and grand mansion available. Currently, they lived in a town called Gravity Falls on the largest property in the state. Still, that wasn't enough for her. she wanted to move to a grand city. she wanted to be well known in the movie star community. And most of all, she wanted a grand, rich, and luxurious place for their child to be born.

But it didn't matter what she wanted.

Preston wanted to have a son who would carry on the family name, and who would continue running his business empire. He wanted to stay in their town since all his factories and company HQ's were nearby.

Priscilla wanted a daughter to continue showing off how rich, talented, and _perfect_ their family was. Still, she knew her husband wanted a son, and she knew the importance of their family name, so she prepared for a boy.

They hadn't expected for the baby to come so soon.

They would have gone to the most prestigious, fancy hospital in the region, but they didn't have enough time. The limo pulled into the parking lot, and Preston read the sign. 'Welcome to Piedmont medical hospital' "Not exactly the fanciest, but we will have to make do" He said. He grabbed his wife's hand, not out of anger or annoyance, but out of love. Priscilla was surprised by this, but quickly accepted the welcoming gesture. They walked through the hospital doors like that, with their hand wrapped around the other's lovingly.

* * *

Sarah was now in her 12th hour of labor. The tension was killing Robert, so Sarah told him he could get some water and fresh air. He was reluctant, but soon gave in to his wife's requests. He sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway. "I will only be here for a minute" he thought "then I will return to Sarah." He barely finished his thought before falling to sleep from exhaustion.

About two hours later, The twins were born. Sarah was happy, but a little sad her husband was not there to witness their birth, but she was a forgiving woman and knew he was exhausted, so she let it go. She held them both in her arms. Her and Robert had already decided on their names on the realization she was having twins. Mabel, the girl, was an ounce larger than her brother. She had beautiful, curious green eyes, that filled Sarah with happiness. The boy, named Mason, was a mere five minutes younger than his twin, and had Hazel eyes, with a tiny hint of blue in them. He also had a strange birthmark on his forehead in the shape of the big dipper, which Sarah loved. The twins stayed particularly quiet, as long as they were touching one another. Sarah handed them to the nurse, who took them to have a small check-up; they needed to make sure they were healthy. Sarah fell asleep after this, gaining some much needed rest.

* * *

Preston was baffled by the sight in front of him.

"A GIRL?!"

They had a baby girl. This pleased her mother, who was struggling to hide her excitement. Preston on the other hand was furious that Priscilla had not had a boy. Preston did not want to have another child, for he was too impatient to wait for another nine months. "How will we continue the family name?! The Northwest family name can not disappear! You were supposed to have a boy, not that, thing!" Preston fumed. "Pacifica" Priscilla murmured. "What did you say?" Preston said, giving his wife a cold stare. "Her name is Pacifica." Priscilla stated a little louder, so her impatient husband could hear. Seeing her husband was fine with the name, Priscilla whispered to Pacifica "You are going to grow up to be a wonderful member of the family, no matter what Preston says. You, Pacifica Northwest, are my little girl, and no matter what I may say in the future, I will still always love you" Priscilla handed the little girl to the nurse and looked up. She then saw Preston had a strange look on his face, like he was contemplating something that few would ever do. "I will return later, Priscilla dear." And with that, he walked out of the room. "Where is he going?" Priscilla thought. She was now alone in her room, and with nothing else to do, she dozed off.

* * *

It was late at night, and most of the nurses were either in break, or had went home. Somewhere in the nursery, three babies sleep in separate cribs that are all in a straight line. The nursery is empty of any adults, until a stranger walks in. He tries to tiptoe, but does not need to, due to the lack of nurses. The man walks up to the three children. One of them is his own. Preston Northwest sneers at his daughter and looks at the other two children. He can see that they are twins. One is another girl with big green eyes and thick brown hair christening her head. Preston then turns his head at the last baby. This one is a boy, with the same brown hair, hazel eyes, and a weird birthmark. Preston read the label on his crib and finds the boy was born an hour before his own child. He smiled. All he could think about was continuing the family name and his business empire.

Deep in his mind a voice told him this was a mistake, and would break the family the boy came from.

Preston ignored this voice like he always does.

He took the boy.

He then looked at his own daughter. Preston never cared for the girl, but knew his wife did. He knew his wife would never forgive him if he left Pacifica there. Usually, he never cared what his wife felt or thought, but was thinking differently today.

And with that, he grabbed his own daughter and made his way out of the hospital, to the limo.

He placed the children inside the vehicle, and told the driver to wait. Preston then went back into the hospital to bring his wife. Priscilla was so groggy, she did not question their abrupt departure from the hospital. Then again, she never questioned her husband, in fear that he would hit her again.

The driver drove out of the parking area for the hospital and drove to the airport.

The Northwests never drove anywhere for more than 30 minutes. If a trip was longer than that, they would take their private jet. Priscilla climbed into the plane's cabin and fell asleep instantly. Preston took the two children to another section of the plane, set them down on a small crib, and went to go sleep with his wife.

It had been a long day for them.

* * *

Three hours earlier

Robert awoke in his chair and checked the time.

He completely panicked when he saw he had been asleep for hours.

Robert opened the door to is wife's room, and she smiled at him. "You just missed it." Sarah said. When she saw his face fall, she said "don't worry darling, you will get to meet them in the morning, but for now, come lay down next to me. I am still in a little pain, and would love your comfort." She then smiled at him with a warmth no other human Robert knew could give. He laid down next to Sarah, who soon fell asleep. Robert found he was still tired, even after his little nap, and proceeded to doze off. His last thought was "I can't believe I am a father."

* * *

The pines were awoken when a nurse barged into their room the next day, looking utterly terrified.

"The boy" she gasped "The boy is gone"

The entire hospital was then awoken by a scream of sadness and despair.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I am turning this into a fully fledged story, so more chapters are on the way. For everyone wondering, yes, bill will be in the story, but not until later. Anyway, reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I am planning to update this fic about once or twice every week, but am not sticking to a direct schedule. This chapter is going to be shorter than most of the chapters, so yea. Also, I am open to requests for new stories (just nothing that explicit). This chapter is mainly to show Priscilla's first rection and how the Pines are coping. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 2

Priscilla woke up, not in her hospital bed. She sat up as she tried to recall the events that led up to this moment. The baby! She was instantly awake, and looked for her newborn child. She was starting to become seriously worried when she her a baby cry.

"Calm down, Priscilla. Everything is ok." She told herself. She stood up and walked toward the cry.

Before she could open the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Priscilla, you're awake. I have some important news." Preston said. Priscilla knew he was going to tell her something important. She didn't realize she had zoned out until she saw her husband snapping his finger in front of her face.

"Priscilla, dear, I haven't got all day."

Priscilla quickly regained her posture. "What is it you need to show me preston?"

"Come, I will show you." Preston replied and opened the door in front of them. Priscilla Saw not one, but _two_ children laying in a crib.

"P-preston, Whos.. Where-"

"Where did I get the other child? That's not of importance and none of your business." Preston said curtly. Priscilla did not question him further.

"I have not decided what to call him, so I will let you decide. Make sure it's a name _worthy_ of a Northwest." He said to his now speechless wife. She merely nodded in response, with her mouth slightly gaping open. Once Preston had left the room, She sunk to the floor.

"This is crazy! I can't believe this! I know he wanted a son, but this may be extreme." She thought to herself. "I wonder what family he comes from. He is lucky I guess, now that he will grow up in luxury and not among the dirty common folk."

She looked down at him again, realizing he still needed a name.

A name. Once she named him, he would officially be part of the family.

She decided to stick with a name that matched the rest of theirs. Since all their names started with a "P", she thought his name should follow suite.

"Percy" She whispered to herself more than anyone. "His name will be Percy."

* * *

Sarah Pines was having a total breakdown at this point.

Why? Why her little boy?

Robert was also crying, and made no effort to hide the tears falling down his face. He walked up to his wife and hugged her tightly.

The nurse seemed equally as distraught.

"I don't understand how or why, but when we came in to bring the twins back to you, The boy was not in his crib. We have already searched the entire premises. I'm sorry." The nurse couldn't help but tear up. This poor family.

"The girl, Mabel, has been untouched though, and is ready to be taken home." She added in a slightly more positive tone.

"Please, miss. Bring our baby girl to us." Sarah says. Her face is red, and the front of her shirt is drenched with tears.

"Of course, miss. I'll be right back." The nurse responded, then hurried out of the room. She was trying to stay strong for these people, but was about to break. She shuffled towards the nursery.

* * *

After such a sad revelation, Mabel was what brought the first smile back to to the pinese's faces. Robert had picked the child up from the nurse's arm, and carried her over to his wife, who smiled.

"Mabel, you are the brightest thing in the room. You are the only life to come out of this situation." Sarah finished with a sob.

Meanwhile, Robert was filing a report with the police.

"We'll get to it as fast as we can." The officer told him after Robert explained what happened. "Let's all hope that don't end up empty handed." He added on a sad note.

Robert nodded solemnly, and returned to his wife and daughter Mabel. His spirits instantly lifted when he saw the little girl. His wife handed her to him, and he whispered "We'll find your brother, don't worry" Mabel responded to this by lightly tugging his hair.

"Now, come on." Robert told Sarah. "Let's head home"

* * *

A/N: Okay, like I said, this chapter is kinda short. The next chapter is going to take place around the time the show starts, so the kids will already be twelve. Again, I am open to reviews and requests! All your favorites and good reviews all mean a lot to me, thank you! Okay, time to go hibernate in a trash can until I write the next chapter. Bye Yalls!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heys guys! Im sorry im posting this so late in the week, but i've been super busy lately. Anyway, This chapter takes place when Dipper (percy), Pacifica, Mabel and the rest of the cast are at the same age they are in the actual show. I actually kind of proud of this AU I made, and I want to give it a name (Ex: Transcendence, Reverse falls, Monster falls, gravity rises, etc.) Leave a name for this AU in the reviews. Thanks! And onto the story!

* * *

Mabel was super excited.

Her super over-protective parents were sending her out of state for the summer! Mabel's mother told her the town she was going to was called Gravity Falls, and it was a small town in Oregon. She was to stay with her Great-uncle Stan.

Mabel wondered what her Great-uncle would be like.

She imagined him to be like her grandpa Sherman, who liked hard candy and told stories about when he was her age.

Mabel had no idea how off she was.

It had taken Mabel by surprise when her parents suggested it. They had always been very careful about what their daughter did over the summer, and Mabel always wondered why. Her parents sometimes acted like something bad would happen to her if she was out of their sight for more than a minute.

Mabel was happy that her parents were finally seeing that Mabel would take care of herself.

* * *

 _A few weeks earlier_

"Robert" The man looked at his wife when she called his name

"Yes Sarah?"

"I think Mabel may need some space"

"What are you talking about dear?" Robert Pines replied in a calm voice.

"It's just… she always stays home with us during the summer, and we never do anything fun. She's almost a teenager Robert. All her innocence and sweet positivity may not be around much longer. I want her to experience something new while she still has a childish wonder in her eyes." She finished.

Robert considered for a minute. He agreed with Sarah, but after… it.. Happened.. He didn't know if it was the safest option.

Sarah seemed to read his mind when she said "Mabel will be fine. I have asked your uncle stanford if he can watch her for the entire summer, and he said yes."

Robert raised an eyebrow at this. He loved his uncle, but knew he could be… irresponsible. Then he remembered how much fun he had when he saw his uncle stan. Robert smiled at the memories.

"Your right, Mabel should go." He said, turning to sarah. She smiled back at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Present time_

The bus pulled up to the curb around noon.

Mabel secured the large pink duffle that hung over her shoulder. She held another bag that was smaller, but not by much. Her brace filled smile lit up when she saw the bus doors open with a _whoosh_.

She stepped on to the bus.

She walked towards the back, and sat down on the very last seat. It was a light pink color, which made her smile grow even bigger. The bus started to move forward, and she got comfortable.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

It was only a few hours into the drive when she grew bored.

Mabel was currently laying on the seat with her legs hanging over the back. Since both her phone and her ipod were dead, her only means of entertainment was a very colorful piece of string. She twirled it between her fingers while she wished she had someone else to sit beside her on the trip.

Hmm… what would it be like if she had someone with her?

It would certainly be less boring.. And she would have have someone to talk to. She wondered if the person would listen. Mabel imagined if Kaleigh, one of her friends from school, was there. The girl would tell her about her day and how her siblings were always annoying her. Mabel would always listen to her friend's stories, since they were so funny. What if her other friend Chloe was there? They would probably talk about their favorite books.

God, Mabel was lonely.

She had sometimes felt like she was missing something in her life. Sometimes, the feeling was small, and would just be a small nagging in the back of her mind. Other times though, like now, she felt like a whole chunk of her was missing, just out of her grasp.

And then the feeling would disappear, like as if it was never there in the first place.

Mabel sighed, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in five minutes.

* * *

Mabel was startled awake when the bus came to an abrupt stop. She slowly sat up and looked out the window.

She was in Gravity falls.

As Mabel stepped off the bus, she was greeted by puff of smoke that revealed a gray haired old man. This must be her Grunkle.

The smoke trick made her smile. This was going to be a fun summer.

"Hello, and welcome to a summer of mystery! Your Mabel right?" the old man said with a thick gruffness to his voice.

"Yes, I am Mabel! Are _you_ my great-uncle?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am! But, don't call me great uncle, it's too formal. Call me Grunkle Stan!" He replied

"Ok, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said "where am I going to stay?"

Her Grunkle's smile seemed to grow as he said "Ever heard of the mystery shack?"

* * *

A/N: And...Done! That was fun to write! I do admit this was more of a filler chapter. Anyway, sorry for posting this so late! I have been really busy lately, and haven't had a chance to write much. Anyway, please leave a name for this AU in the reviews! All follows and favorites are appreciated! Bye!


End file.
